


All You Need

by Anonymous



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Come Marking, Jealousy, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Blood, Other, Sibling Incest, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: ...is me.Kanata doesn't like getting reminded of Haruka's friends.
Relationships: Nijo Kanata/Nijo Haruka
Kudos: 18
Collections: AAside Anonymous Fic Collection, Anonymous





	All You Need

**Author's Note:**

> I almost gave up on today, but the Kanachan muses smiled down at me and gave me inspiration to bang this out in 2 hours
> 
> WARNING: This fic contains Kanata jacking off to mark Haruka's room, and also some blood and injuries. Proceed with caution.

"Aniki~ I'm home~" Kanata calls out the moment he enters their sharehouse. Phew, he's beat. Everyone wants to do so many things, and being one of if not  _ the _ most popular guy in their little group, Kanata gets pulled here and there all the time. People can be so annoying and tiresome sometimes. But oh well, he's home now, he can unwind by being with his most favorite person in the world!

Except… there's no one there. Kanata frowns. Ever since they moved, Haruka barely gave Kanata the time of the day anymore. He's always hanging out with that Nanahoshi-senpai and his friends, or practicing with Satozuka-san and Misono-senpai, or even hanging out with Tadaomi-senpai and Reiji-senpai! Can't he see he's making Kanata suffer from loneliness?

"Aniki~Where are you~?" He singsongs, in contrast to the way he stalks the premises in search for his twin. Kitchen is empty. So is the laundry room. When Kanata knocks on Reiji-senpai and Tadaomi-senpai's rooms, he just gets a growl and silence, respectively. Which just leaves one more place in the apartment he could be.

Kanata slowly makes his way to Haruka's room, making sure to not let a sound escape him as he nears the door. He tests the doorknob. Unlocked. Kanata's frown deepens. Haruka never leaves his room unlocked, even when he's outside, so why…?

Just after that, it turns into a wide grin. Ah, it'll be a shame if he didn't take advantage of this rare opportunity! He'll get to see what his twin's room looks like! Kanata swung the door open… and is met with a horrific sight.

There's not Haruka in sight, but that is to be expected. What's unexpected is the sheer amount of toku merch spread out throughout his room. Figures, posters, cards… Kanata can even see pictures from some kind of convention! With one of Haruka and Nanahoshi-senpai, of course. He glares at the framed photo, the Haruka frozen in there smiling the widest Kanata has ever seen since they were little, since the first time Kanata ruined his friendship out of possessiveness of his brother's affection.  _ He never smiles at me like that. Not anymore. _

The more Kanata snoops around, the more mementos he finds of Haruka's interpersonal relationships with others. A letter addressed to him. A movie ticket. A beautiful pendant the color of their eyes. Every item fuels the fire of rage and jealousy inside Kanata, growing until he can't take it anymore.

He trashes the room. Breaking the figures. Ripping apart the ticket and letter. Tearing down the posters from the wall. Every broken figure, every ripped paper doesn't mend his heart, but it does tape it together a little more. He saves the picture for last, giving it a good long stare before  _ slamming _ it into the ground and stomping on it until the glass breaks into pieces. The glass stuck to his slippers, some managing to get to his foot, but he ignores the pain, the blood. He snatches the picture from the ruined frame, uncaring of the cuts the glass inflicted on his hands, and rips Nanahoshi-senpai into pieces, opening the window to let it fly off into the distance. He dumps the rest of it in the trash. There. No more evidence of Haruka's relationships. No more evidence of Haruka loving other people more than him.

But he's still not satisfied.

Haruka's room is bare. Empty. Free for Haruka to put in more non-Kanata related mementos. Destroying his collection isn't enough. Kanata needs to mark his place in Haruka's room, something to remind his dear brother who he always belongs to.

His eyes trail to the blood beading from the cuts. Kanata grins.

The pain is put aside by pure adrenaline coursing through his veins. Sitting down so he's facing the wall, on Haruka's lush carpet, Kanata unzips his pants. His cock is still soft, but that's okay. It'll improve over time. Kanata ignores the sting from the wounds as he spits on his palm and wraps his hand around his cock and starts stroking.

Haruka would absolutely be mad at him. Coming home from what Kanata assumes is a fun hangout with friends, only to come home to his room trashed and Kanata inside it, jacking off? Oh, he would be  _ furious _ . It won't take much for him to put two and two together.

The question is what he'll do with that information. As hot as it is to see Haruka's eyes burning with anger as he screams at him to get out of his room, Kanata won't entertain him this time. He won't back down. He'll show Haruka that no amount of intimidation would work for him. Haruka would have to take a… more  _ hands-on _ approach. Kanata groans, hand stroking faster. How would Haruka do it? Would he kick him, literally? Kanata would hug his leg, then, see the disgust in his eyes. Would he yank him by the arm? Kanata can pull his hand down, have it touch his slightly red cock and hear the disgust in the sharp intake of air next to him. Would he try to full-body haul Kanata? Oh, that would just open up to so much more possibilities. Kanata could flip them over, hovering over Haruka, hands abandoning his dick in favor of feeling Haruka up, having him where he wanted him. And all the while, Haruka would struggle against him, kicking and screaming but ultimately helpless in the grand scheme. Who would believe him, if he told them Kanata molested him? His classmates still heavily favor Kanata. Epsilon Phi loves watching his dearest twin brother suffer. Their parents sometimes forgot Haruka even exists.

_ Nanahoshi-senpai would care, _ a little voice inside his head whispers. Kanata growls. How  _ dare _ Haruka's buddies intrude his mind. His body, however, doesn't get the memo, rushing towards the edge in desperation. It takes Kanata squeezing almost painfully, not only for his dick but also his palm, for that feeling to end abruptly. His body protests, but Kanata knows better than to let himself cum with the thought of the people Haruka actually  _ likes _ .

Kanata starts stroking again, the glide easier now, with precum joining the mix of fluids. What if Haruka just watches him? How good would that feel, to have his eyes on him, burning with hatred? He would want to go somewhere, anywhere else, but he can't. Kanata won't let him. He'll put on a show so good Haruka has no choice but to look at the mess unfolding right in front of him, transfixed like how someone would look at a trainwreck.

"Aniki…" Kanata can feel himself getting close again, the imagery of Haruka looking down upon him burned on his eyelids.  _ Yes, condemn me. Punish this sinful being all you want, as long as your eyes stay on me. No one else. Only  _ me _. _

The door creaks open. "Hello?" His twin brother's voice is enough to push him over the edge, bloodstained cock spurting cum all over the wall, the floor, the carpet. Marking Kanata's presence, where Haruka would never forget. Even if he manages to tidy up the rest of the wreckage, Kanata wonders if Haruka would even  _ want _ to touch his semen, or if he'd be too disgusted to do so. And there aren't any maids here, so Haruka's only choice will be to do it himself… unless he lets someone else enter the room.

"Kanata," and that name is spit out with such distaste mixed with horror, it makes Kanata lightheaded. Literally. He feels like he's been drained of life and--a flash of red catches his attention, and Kanata stares at the blood starting to form at his feet and soaking his bunny slippers. Ah. He forgot about that.

"Kanata, what the fuck," Haruka grits out, approaching him like he's a wild animal. Not entirely false, Kanata supposes. But another idea appears in his head, another way to stake his claim. Kanata slips a foot out of his soaked slippers, and presses it against the wall, and then the carpet. There. It won't be getting off any time soon.

With that out of the list, Kanata grins at his twin brother, ready for any retribution he would rain down on him.

And is pleasantly surprised when Haruka lifts him up instead. He makes a disgusted noise, he didn't even bother to tuck Kanata back in, and his grip on his hip is enough to bruise, but Kanata sees the concern mixed into his disdain. "You're not… mad at me?" Kanata asks weakly.

"Oh, I'm mad as hell at you," Haruka answers. "You're definitely going to get it. Later. After we take care of," he gestures at Kanata's feet, " _ this. _ What the fuck, Kanata."

Kanata doesn't hear whatever Haruka says next, in favor of leaning onto Haruka's shoulder, ignoring his clear disgust. He's clearly not so far gone that Haruka wants nothing to do with him. He can still have him by his side. Convince him Kanata is the only one for him.


End file.
